Lowering temperature to increase oxygen density of fuel can boost engine combustion efficiency and increase output power, and this method has become a widely adopted method to improve engine efficiency.
However, after the fuel starts cooling and before the fuel is jetted into the engine, the fuel may be at a relatively high temperature rather than at an ideal low temperature due to high temperature of the engine or high ambient temperature, and consequently, the oxygen density cannot be optimized.
In views of this, in order to solve the above disadvantages, the present inventor studied related technology and provided a reasonable and effective solution in the present disclosure.